Blue moon
by Kei Tsukiyomi
Summary: Rumor tentang pengantin pembunuh sudah menyebar luas. Adakah yang dapat mengungkapkannya, bagaimana dari nasib pengantin itu? RnC? RnR? Discontinued, gomen ne.
1. Chapter 1

**'Blue moon"**

Disclaimer: Mashashi kishimoto narutonya bentar ya!

**Summary:**

Rumor tentang pengantin pembunuh sudah semakin yang dapat menyeleaikannya,bagaimana nasib pengantin itu?

Warning :

AU,OOC,typo,gaje dll.

**Chapter 1**

Jika percaya pada cinta itu memang menyenangkan dan terasa jika cinta itu dibalas dengan penyiksaan,sungguh sakit seseorang yang merasa seperti itu akan berhenti mencintai dan menjadi terluka.

Tapi dia cinta yang dia berikan tulus,tetapi tak suatu waktu mereka akan menikah,dia justru disakiti.

Sekarang perasaanya telah sangat terluka,perasaanya serta merta berubah menjadi dendam.

'pembunuh'

Hanya itulah yang ada didalam hatinya sekarang.

.

.

.

"sasuke" panggil pemuda berambut kuning dan bermata biru.

"naruto,ada apa?" jawab sasuke datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang dibacanya.

"hei kalau bicara lihat mataku,hah…sudahlah memang sifatmu begitu."

"aku sibuk.''

"kau ini..hei bagaimana kalau pulang kuliah kita pergi ke game centre?" ajak naruto antusias.

"yang ada di otakmu itu hanya bermain ya?" Tanya sasuke sinis.

"kau tau aku kan,sudahlah pokoknya kau harus ikut denganku!" perintah naruto seraya menepuk bahu sasuke

"hei aku…"

"sudah ya,pokoknya aku tunggu,aku mau ke kelas Hinata chan dulu,bye." Narutopun menghilang secepat kilat,meninggalkan sasuke yang terpaku.

"naruto"

**Skip time waktu pulang kuliah.**

**.  
><strong>

Sasuke tengah terlihat membenahi peralatannya,buku pelajaran pun masih setia berada ditangannya.

"sasuke ayo kita pergi." Ucap naruto yang tiba-tiba datang dan menyeret(?) sasuke pergi,dan yang diseret(?) pasrah sendiri.

"baiklah aku ikut,tapi jangan terlalu lama!' perintah sasuke

"siip tenang saja,kau memang sahabatku." Naruto tengah meluncurkan kiss mautnya kepada sasuke,tapi dengan lihainya dihindari oleh sasuke.

"apaan sih?" protes sasuke jengkel

"eh? Aku Cuma mau cium pipimu kok,sebagai rasa terimakasihku :)" ucap naruto polos.

"tidak usah! Aku tidak butuh ciumanmu."

"tapi ulihat mukamu memerah." Ledek naruto

"u..urusai" bentak sasuke

Ditengah pertengkaran gaje mereka,tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk kepala dan sasuke reflek menoleh.

"ni-nissan?" ucap naruto kaget

"yahiko senpai?" tambah sasuke

"kalian sedang apa,bukankah sudah waktunya pulang kuliah?" Tanya yahiko yang notabene adalah kakak naruto.

"oh…kami mau ke game centre niisan."

"bukankah sebentar lagi ujian?"

"ya tidak apa kan sesekali refreshing hehehe…"

"hah…naruto kau tolong jaga naruto ya,dia ini suka sembarangan." Jelas Yahiko pada sasuke.

"baiklah senpai."

"ni-nissan apa-apaan sih,memangnya aku anak kecil?"

"haha…kau ini memang bukan anak kecil tapi adikku yang amat kusayangi."

BLUSH…

Semburat merah menghiasi pipi naruto

"i-iya,sudah ah aku pergi dulu,ayo sasuke!" naruto menarik sasuke pergi dan yahikopun melambaikan tangannya.

**Skip time**

**.  
><strong>

"bagaimana sasuke,menyenangkan bukan?" Tanya naruto riang

"lumayan"

"hei…hei..sudah dengar belum?tadi malam sudah ada pria yang terbunuh lagi." Terdengar bisik-bisik para gadis remaja yang sedang bergosip ria.

"tampaknya dia membunuh setiap laki-laki."

"seram ya?"

Sasuke dan naruto yang mendengar pembicaraan tersebut,diam beberapa saat.

"sasuke,kau dengar pembicaraan barusan?" tukas naruto

"iya,aku jadi memang sering mendengar tentang rumor pembunuhan itu,tapi aku belum melihat langsung."

"kau rumor tentang pembunuh itu adalah seorang gadis dan dia selalu memakai gaun pengantin berwarna dia mempunyai dendam."

"mungkin." Fikir sasuke

.

.

**Malam hari**

Sasuke tengah berada diruang makan bersama wajahnya terlihat seperti yengah memikirkan sesuatu yang penting.

"Sasuke" panggil itachi pada adiknya itu

"Ni-niisan? Ada apa?"

"Kau serius sekali, apa yang kau pikirkan, kau tidak sakit kan?"Tanya Itachi khawatir

"Tidak koq,aku hanya iya Nissan tau tentang pengantin pembunuh itu?"

"Pembunuh? Oh itu,iya Nissan tau memang kenapa?" Tanya itachi seraya memandang wajah adik tersayangnya itu.

"Tidak,aku hanya penasaran."

"Hmm…sebenarnya Nissan juga tertarik pada rumor itu makanya nissan dan anggota akatsuki yang lain berencana menemukan pembunuh itu." Jelas Itachi

"Benarkah, kapan Nissan?"

"Ya, kami baru merencanakannya, jadi belum tau kapan melaksanakannya,sudahlah kau cepat makan,nanti sakit lagi!" petrintah itachi dan mencubit pipi Sasuke

"Aduh Nissan sakit tau. Iya aku makan."

**Ditempat lain**

**.  
><strong>

(author note: saat membaca ini disarankan mendengarkan lagu evanescence yang berjudul _haunted_ menambah kesan dramatis )

Terlihat seorang pria tengah berjalan dengan gontai ,dia terlihat seperti sedang saja sambil berjalan dia berbicara terhenti ketika melewati disekitar tengkuk lehernya angin di sanapun menambah kesan pria itu terbelalak ketika melihat seseorang dengan mengenakan gaun pengantin berwarna hitam tengah berdiri tersebut berniat lari tapi terlambat,gadis itu sudah berdiri memegang sebuah pisau

"Orang yang tidak berharga seperti dirimu lebih baik pergi saja ke NERAKA untuk selama-lamanya!"

SSRAATTTTTTTT…!

Darah terlontar dari pria darah tercecar tersebut tewas seketika dan memunculkan seringai di wajah gadis itu

"Jangan menangis didepanku!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...!**

Itulah chapter 1 untuk cerita ? gajekah? Mohon maaf kalau nih fict masih author pemula.

Special thanks

Untuk ade kurniawan (ade monster caramel) terima kasih atas dapat inspirasi dari dia.

-Mei anna aihina: thanks atas dukungannya selama ini

Mohon kritik dan saran atau pujian(maunya),flame juga tak apa asal jelas.

**Akhir kata REVIEWS PLEASE …**


	2. Chapter 2

**BLUE MOON****  
><strong>Chapter 2

By : Kei Tsukiyomi

Disclaimer :

naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Summary:

Sasuke dan pembunuh itu telah bertemu, tetapi kenapa Sasuke merasa ada yang aneh?

Warning:

Ooc, typo, Au, gaje dll

Blue moon

.

Semilir angin mengibaskan gorden putih yang menutupi jendela, sehingga angin itu masuk dan berhempas ke ruangan didalamnya.

"Ngh…" Terdengar suara seorang pria di tempat tidurnya. Ia menggeliat seperti tidak bisa tidur dan ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya.

"Sasuke ayo bangun nak , sudah pagi ". Sapa Mikoto ibu Sasuke seraya membuka pintu kamar anaknya itu. Sasuke terlihat melirik di ujung selimutnya, sedangkan yang dilirik jadi heran sendiri.

"Ada apa Sasuke, tidak seperti biasanya ?" Tanya Mikoto seraya mendekati Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa Kaa-san, hanya saja entah kenapa belakangan ini aku jadi banyak pikiran". Terang Sasuke sambil bangun dari posisinya. Mikoto mendekati Sasuke dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Wajar saja kalau kau memikirkan sesuatu, tetapi jangan buat itu sebagai beban di pundakmu. Yang harus kau fikirkan adalah kenapa kau memikirkannya dan bagaimana penyelesaiannya. Dan tentu saja dengan caramu, mengerti ?" Mikoto lalu mencium kening Sasuke dan berlalu pergi.

"Kaa-san ". Panggil Sasuke, Mikoto yang baru sampai di ambang pintu itu langsung menoleh "Hmm … ?"

" Tidak apa-apa". Jawab Sasuke dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke sudut ruangan.

"Kalau begitu , ayo cepat bangun dan sarapan ." Mikoto pun tersenyum dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya .

.

Hari ini adalah hari libur bagi Konoha Gakuen. Sasuke yang semula tidak punya rencana akhirnya mempunyai kegiatan dengan kakaknya.

Di Basecamp Akatsuki

.

" Baiklah, apa semua sudah mengerti posisi masing-masing ?' Tanya Yahiko pada anggota Akatsuki yang lainnya.

" Tidak ada , pimpinan ." jawab Tobi ceria seraya mengangkat tangganya sehingga pada posisi hormat.

" Kalau begitu, sudah diputuskan malam ini akan dilaksanakan." tegas Yahiko

Sementara itu di sudut ruangan ….

.

" Benarkah Sasuke …?"

" Iya , kau tidak perlu seheboh itu kan Naruto." Sasuke tengan berbicara dengan Naruto melalui ponsel. Naruto yang menelpon Sasuke saat tidak ada kerjaan, dan memaksa Sasuke menceritakan apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Sasuke lebih memilih bercerita, daripada meladeni omong kosong Naruto yang tidak ada habis-habisnya.

" Hei kau tahu ? Aku juga ikut loh, Nii-san yang mengajakku ."

"Asal kau tak mengganggu saja." ucap Sasuke datar tanpa perasaan.

" Tenang saja,,,, aku juga sudah mendengar ancaman itu dari Nii-san kok hhehhe.. " jawab Naruto lugu.

" Sasuke , tolong kesini sebentar ." perintah Sasori pada Sasuke.

" Iya, Naruto sudah dulu ya . "

"Hei tung… "

Klik… komunikasi mereka terputus.

" Ada apa Sasori senpai ?" Sasuke langsung menghampiri Sasori. Mereka pun membicarakan strategi yang mereka buat.

Setelah selesai Rapat …

.

" Sasuke " panggil seorang pria berambut hitam dan bisa dibilang mempunyai kemiripan dengan Sasuke. Sasuke langsung menoleh karna merasa dipanggil .

" Sai ?" ucap Sasuke

" Iya, kau sendirian saja ?"

" Ohh Sasuke, sedang apa kau ?" Tanya Shikamaru yang sedari tadi sudah dibelakang Sai .

" Aku sedang cari angin saja, kalian sendiri sedang apa ?"

" Kami hanya jalan-jalan saja. " jawab Sai sembari memperlihatkan senyumnya yang manis.

" Hanya berdua ?"

" Ohh tidak … yang lain dibelakang. " ucap Shikamaru seraya menunjuk kea rah Ino, Chouji, Kiba , Hinata , Neji, dan Kakashi.

" Eh, ada Sasuke. Sejak kapan ?" Tanya Ino dan langsung memeluk lengan Sai.

"Baru saja,,, Nee Sasuke apakah kau mau ikut dengan kami ? Kami ingin ke café di sana. " ajak Sai dan yang lainnya hanya mengganguk tanda setuju.

" Boleh saja, kebetulan aku juga ingin minum. "

Di dalam Café …

.

Suasana disana tampak ramai oleh pengunjung yang sebagian besar ingin bersantai. Sai terlihat sedang celingak-celinguk mencari tempat yang kosong untuk mereka tempati. Terlihat di sudut kiri ruangan ada tempat yang kosong.

" Di sebelah kiri itu kosong. " tunjuk Sai pada tempat itu. Mereka pun langsung menempati tempat itu dan segera memesan pesanan masing-masing.

" Ya itu saja. Terima kasih ." setelah memesan makanan kepada pelayan, mereka langsung berbincang-bincang.

" Apa yang akan kau lakukan saat liburan seperti ini Sasuke ?" suara Shikamaru memecah pembicaraan antara Sasuke dan Sai.

" Mungkin seperti biasanya ."

" Tumben kau tidak bersama Naruto, biasanya anak itu selalu menempel dengamu ?" Tanya Ino dengan keheranan. Karena biasanya dimana ada Sasuke pasti selalu ada Naruto.

" Ya, mungkin karena hari ini aku belum bertemu dengannya. " jawab Sasuke datar sembari meminum jusnya.

" Kalian sangat dekat ya ? Aku jadi iri ." ucap Hinata pelan dan lembut. Yang lain tak mendengar kecuali Ino yag tepat berada disampingnya.

" Heh …. Kau cemburu Hinata ?" tukas Ino yang berhasil membuat semuanya menengok kea rah Hinata.

" E…eehhh anoo ituuu…" Hinata jadi salah tingkah karena dilihat serempak seperti itu. Wajahnya pun menjadi merah merona, yang membuatnya tambah manis.

" Sasuke, sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu sering bersama Naruto. Kasihan kan Hinata ." goda Kiba pada Hinata.

" Bu…. Bukan begitu , kalian salah paham." Tolak Hinata malu. Sasuke yang memperhatikan ekspresi Hinata, perlahan-lahan tertawa yang lebih tepatnya tersenyum .

" hmmmm … Kau tenang saja Hinata, aku tidak akan merebut Naruto-mu kok ." canda Sasuke pada Hinata. Sasuke dan yang lainnya tahu maksud Hinata sebenarnya ,tetapi karena ekspresi Hinata yang lugu, mereka jadi senang menggoda Hinata.

" Bukan begitu ." Hinata makin blushing tidak karuan.

" Iya-iya, kami tau maksudmu kok. Tenang saja " bela Ino menenangkan Hinata tapi dirinya sendiri masih tertawa .

" Ba.. baik .." jawab Hinata lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

_Just be friends, All we gotta do just be friends  
>its time to say to Good bye<br>Just be friend just be friend_

Terdengar alunan lagu yang berasal dari ponsel Hinata. Lagu yang dilantunkan oleh Luka Megurine yang berjudul Just Be Friends.

Terpampang nama Naruto disana, Kiba yang melihatnya langsung senyum-senyum.

"Ciee Hinata … Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba. "

"Ada apa Kiba ?" Tanya Chouji.

" Lihat saja ponsel Hinata ". Semua pun langsung melihat ponsel Hinata .

" Angkat saja Hinata mungkin Naruto-kun merindukanmu ." Ino jadi lebih gencar menggoda Hinata.

" Ti…. Tidak koq. " Hinata lalu mengangkat telponnya.

" Moshii moshii " ucap Hinata

" Yo Hinata , kau sedang apa ?" sapa Naruto .

" A.. aku sedang bersama teman-teman Naru-kun." Wajah Hinata merona sekaligus senang di telppon Naruto.

" Pati mereka sedan menggodamu ya ? Biarkan saja ….Hinata apa kau ada waktu besok ?"

Ino dan yang lainnya mendekat pada Hinata untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka kecuali Sasuke.

Tapi sepertinya Sasuke pun sudah memasang pendengaran yang tajam untuk mendengarkan .

" Be… besok ? Sepertinya ada. Memangnya kenapa ?"

"Kau mau menemaniku jalan-jalan? Sendiri saja . KALIAN jangan menguntit ya !" perintah Naruto yang menekankan kata _kalian. _Naruto tahu kalau mereka pasti menguping.

" Dasar Naruto ." balas Ino

" Kau jangan macam-macam ya Naruto !" ancam Neji dengan nada yang mengancam.

" Wahh tenang saja kakak ipar aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh kok pada hinata." Jawab Naruto yang sudah mengetahui bahwa itu suara Neji.

" Jaga Hinata, kalau dia tergores sedikit saja . Lihat akibatnya ! "

" Siap ".

Ponsel hinata langsung dikembalikan oleh Neji kepada Hinata.

" Hinata besok ku tunggu di depan gerbang Konoha ya !"

"Iya, baik ." jawab hinata

Klik .

Komunikasi mereka terputus .

" Sebaiknya kita jangan menggangu mereka besok ". perintah Kakashi

" Iya ". Jawab mereka serempak

.

Skip Time

.

Waktu malam hari, udara terasa dingin meusuk tulang. Suasana terasa sangat angker dan seram. Dedaunan yang berterbangan menambah kesan dramatis disana.

Ya . Malam ini adalah pelaksanaan misi Yahiko dan yang lainnya.

" Baiklah semua sudah mengerti kan ? Kalau begitu kita laksanakan sekarang !" perintah Yahiko

" Konan kau sudah siap ?" Tanya Yahiko khawatir

" Aku siap Yahiko, tenang saja ." jawab konan, jarinya mengelus rambut Yahiko dengan lembut.

"Nee-san tenang saja, kalau ada apa-apa pasti Nii-san ku langsung menyelamatkanmu ". ujar Naruto seraya memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

" Iya Naruto "

Mereka lalu menuju ke tempat kejadian pembunuhan itu, Konan tengah berjalan sendirian di tengah kegelapan malam. Kakinya menuntun untuk menyusuri tempat itu.

" Hei nona cantik , mau kemana ?" Tanya seorang pemuda yang dari cara berpakaiannya menunjukkan bahwa dia seorang berandalan.

" Bukan urusanmu !" jawab Konan sinis.

" Wah galak sekali , mau kutemani ?" ajak pria itu dan mulai memaksa menarik lengan konan.

" Lepaskan ! Dasar rakyat bodoh " teriak Konan

Sreeekkkk …

Ada sebuah suara yang terdengar di balik semak-semak. Konan dan pemuda itu menoleh kebelakang dan ….

Sraatttt …

Pengantin pembunuh itu sudah ada di belakang mereka, pisaunya yang tajam seperti matanya mengenai bahu pemuda itu. Konan dan anggota akatsuki yang bersembunyi disana, kaget dengan kejadian tersebut.

' Sial , ini diluar dugaan. Gerakannya terlalu cepat ' batin Yahiko cemas.

Pengantin itu memakai gaun berwarna hitam kelam dan memegang pisau ang sudah tercampur darah. Pengantin itu terlihat melindungi Konan dan berusaha untuk melukai pemuda berandalan tersebut.

" Orang tak berguna sepertimu tak pantas untuk hidup. Jangan pernah kau melukai seorang wanita ". Kecam pengantin itu tajam dan penuh dengan kebencian.

' kalau terus begini bisa bahaya ' batin Konan berkata

" Semua ayo maju ! " perintah Yahiko pada yang lainnya.

Naruto dan Sasuke masih diam ditempat sesuai dengan rencana. Sedangkan anggota Akatsuki yang lainnya mulai menyerang. Mereka mulai mengepung, tetapi gagal karena pengantin itu sangat cepat sehingga dengan mudahnya dia dapat meloloskan diri.

Tanpa disangka oleh mereka semua , pengantin itu sudah ada di belakang Sasuke. Naruto yang berada tepat disamping Sasuke pun tidak sempat merasakan kehadirannya.

Pisau yang berada di tangan pengantin tersebut kini menggantung di leher Sasuke. Menyadari itu, Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan kunai yang berada di kantung celananya.

Sraatt …

Darah bercucuran disana, kunai Sasuke mengenai bahu pengantin itu sedangkan pisaunya mengenai leher Sasuke. Darah terlontar dari mereka berdua. Naruto mulai menyerang tetapi terlempar ke belakang oleh serangan pengantin itu.

Traanggg ….

Pisau dan kunai itu bersatu. Sasuke tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas gadis itu karena suasana yang gelap. Hanta beberapa detik saja mata mereka bertemu sesaat.

"Sasuke menjauh darinya !' perintah Yahiko dan Sasori bersamaan .

Mendengar itu Sasuke reflek bergerak menjauh. Bersamaan dengan itu pengantin itupun pergi menghilang.

" Sasuke kau tidak apa-apa ?" semuanya mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sasuke sekarang. Sedangkan Hidan langsung diobati karena luka di bahunya itu. Hidanlah yang menggoda Konan sesuai dengan rencana sebelumnya.

Di Rumah

Sasuke tengah diobati oleh ibunya. Mikoto terlihat begitu khawatir meskipul lukanya tidak begitu parah. Di pikiran Sasuke masih terbayang pengantin itu, perasaanya saat ini sangat gundah.

Skip Time …

.

Keesokan Harinya

" Bel kuliah telah berdentang. Para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi itu segera memasuki ruang kelas. Tampak seorang dosen tengah memasuki kelas, kelas dimana Sasuke berada.

" Harap tenang anak-anak! Kita kedatangan murid mahasiswi baru ". Dosen memberikan pengumuman dan mempersilahkan mahasiswi tersebut masuk.

Tap ... tap … tap …

Terdengar suara langkah kaki memasuki ruangan kelas itu. Nampaklah seorang gadis cantik yang memiliki rambut pendek sebahu dan mata yang serupa emerald.

" Mulai hari ini, aku akan bergabung dalam kelas ini. Perkenalkan namaku Sakura ". Salam perkenalan itu terucap oleh sang gadis.

Sasuke yang berada ditempat duduknya sedikit terkejut, sorot matanya terus memandang sang gadis. Perasaanya tidak karuan.

" Dia …. "

To Be Continued

Akhirnya chapter 2 publish juga .  
>Terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah mendukung. Mohon maaf karena untuk chapter 2 ini sangat lama karena ada beberapa factor yang menganggu pembuatan ffn ini .<p>

Salah satunya, nenek kei tercinta telah berpulang kerahmattullah

Hiks..mohon doanya ya

Untuk senpai yang sudah mereview, arigatou gonzaimasu. Kei sangat senang mendapat review senpai semua

Mengenai EYD dan kosakatanya, sebenarnya kei udah edit koq, beneran. Kei juga kaget sekali pas baca fict ini, koq banyak kosakata yang hilang yah?

Yah semoga di chapter ini sudah lebih baik amiiinnn…

Ne, minna mind to review


End file.
